Such devices comprise a rolling bearing one of the races of which turns and the other of which is fixed, the turning race being provided with a radial leading surface intended to come into contact with the end of the fingers of the diaphragm of the clutch.
A non-turning operating element supports the rolling bearing and, when acted on by a (mechanical, electrical or hydraulic) control element, moves the bearing axially so as to cause the leading surface of the turning race to press against the diaphragm of the clutch and to actuate the clutch mechanism.
With a view to limiting friction wear between the fingers of the diaphragm and the turning race during clutch engagement and release operations, it is possible to fasten onto the turning race a wear race made from synthetic material. For more details relating to such a wear race, reference may be made for example to patent application FR 2883347A1.
In the bearing described in this earlier document, a plate crimped onto the turning race is provided to ensure retention of the wear race on the race. However, this solution presents the drawback of increasing the number of components of the bearing to be manufactured, stored and assembled.